magikanokenshitoshoukanvasreusfandomcom-20200215-history
Afterword Volume 1
Good afternoon long time reader and first time reader! Finally I delivered a new series, this is Mihara Mitsuki. Thank you very much for buying this! This book is a battle school light novel combining sword and magic. I was writing this while enjoying myself, thinking how to handle the two romance factor of sword and magic. The stage of the story is not the so-called alternate world, it's the same world that we lived in, but because of an abnormal event humanity awakened to the power of magic. The result are the police and the army was changed to the Knight Order, machine and culture that used magic was introduced, monster of myth attacked human......various differences are produced, CHuN-san also draws wonderful illustrations, the author is also trembling with excitement to spin the tale of this world from now on. The book after this will be the crucial moment, somehow please treat me well. I stuffed a lot of the secret romance that was hidden in my heart in this book. Above all the biggest romance is the heroines wrapped in costume called . The editor-in-charge Kodama-san and the illustrator CHuN-san too were giving their understanding, without compromise and with obsession the character design was performed. Like that the book was finished and the front cover was started, the large number of the illustration ...... how to say it, it was very amazing. Sexy and moe, it become too cool and great thing. Thank you very much ....... Actually Chun-san secretly 'If I can get to be in charge of the illustration for this book, it will be fantastic isn't it ——' and indulge in wild delusion, so when Kodama-san contacted him it became like his eyeball would pop-out. I am trembling in happiness that I can become light novel author, this is Mihara Mitsuki. Of course the text is very important, I received a lot of advice from the editor-in-charge Kodama-san, he controlled me from running wildly, at times being abused verbally, something like three-legged race or SM play, he had became a very great help. Thank you very much for not abandoning me. Though I trembled because I was awoken a little as M, this is Mihara Mitsuki. Thus, thanks to Sales-san and Distribution-san and Bookstore-san of a lot of things here and there, the finished book can be delivered to everyone of the reader, I'm really full of the feelings of gratitude. And then, its fun that all of you reader read this book, but it's also anxious because of reader's anticipation, I'm trembling and the content of my stomach also almost come out because of the pressure, this is Mihara Mitsuki. If the vibration of my trembling right now can be used to generate power ...... if only it can protect the earth ......! For the last one more time, everyone of the reader, for buying this book thank you very much. I write this exhausting my whole body and soul, so if you enjoyed reading this I'm happy. Mihara Mitsuki Category:Light Novel Volume 1